


Boot Polishing

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was eying his boots...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November of 2009 on insanejournal.

“Zack, what are you doing?”

“Nothin.”

“You’re staring at my boots.”

“...Okay maybe I am doing that.” Violet eyes lifted guiltily to green. “So?”

He frowned a little, eyeing him in turn. “Why?”

“Because they’re a little scuffed.”

“We just sparred, you shouldn’t be shocked by that.”

“Yeah I know, but ah, you think I could polish them for you?”

There was a long beat of silence, then Zack looked to the side, obviously embarrassed. Sephiroth, for his part, was too confused, not to mention a little too stunned, to properly think of a reply. “Excuse me?”

“I mean. They’re really nice boots and it’d be a shame to let them stay all mussed up like that right? Um. You wouldn’t even have to take them off if you didn’t want to...”

“You want to polish my boots... with or without me in them.”

“When you put it like that it sounds a little creepy don’t it?”

“Just slightly Zack, yes.”

They stared at each other for another moment, and the hopeful and- was that lust? In any case, the look in his eyes made him shift uncomfortably. More so when he persisted. “So can I?”

“I can do it myself Zack.”

“But that’s not for hours, I mean, you know, now maybe?” The younger man took a couple steps toward him.

Not sure what else to do, Sephiroth took the only avenue of escape possible. “I’m sorry Zack, I have a meeting. Excuse me.”

He didn’t stay long enough to see the teen’s pout. 

Nor the determined look that came after.


End file.
